lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc Slaver
The Orc Slaver is a type of Orc that spawns in towers in the fertile centre region of Mordor known as Nurn. They carry a Branding Iron in one hand to "mark" slaves and a silver coin in the other, showing that they are willing to trade with evil players who have positive Mordor alignment. Like most trader NPCs, the Orc slaver will not attack anyone until provoked. If they are hit, they will toggle on Mordor equipment to defend himself. Hiring You can buy slaves from Orc slavers for silver coins, provided that you have done enough evil in Middle-earth to prove your worth to the darkness that festers in the Black Land. This means you need at least +200 alignment with Mordor. These slaves will farm whatever seeds you give them and harvest them for you when the crops are fully grown. It is planned that in the future the slaves will revolt but this has not been implemented yet. Upon hiring a slave from an Orc slaver, the player earns the achievement "Where There's a Whip...". Speechbank Friendly * Slaves aren't cheap! * Get your stinking slaves here! * My slaves are excellent farmers, Person, but I don't give them away for free! * Come and get your slaves here! * These slaves are fine workers - if you lash them enough! Ha! Ha! * So, how many slaves are you after? * These slaves don't come cheap, you know! * I have plenty of filthy maggots ready for sale! * I offer you the best slaves in all of Nurn! * For just a few silver coins, you can command your own slave! * You bring out your coins and I'll bring out my slaves! * Welcome, welcome, lord Person, to the beautiful land of Nurn! How many slaves would you like to buy? * Would you like to buy a slave? Of course you would! * You after some slaves, my lord? * You'd better be filthy rich, Nurn, because these slaves ain't cheap! Neutral * Get back to work! Oh, you're not a slave? But you may as well be, scum! * You're not getting any of my slaves, filth! * I'm not selling any slaves to the likes of you, maggot! * Come back when you're not a filthy worm anymore! * You want to hire my slaves? Is this a joke? * In my eyes, you're just another slave! Come back when you have proven your allegiance to the Eye. * Are you a slave, or what? * A filthy maggot like you trying to hire some slaves? Hahaha! * Get back to work, scum! Mordor's armies ain't going to feed themselves! * You want some slaves, maggot? Prove yourself to the Eye first! * Those crops won't grow themselves! * You won't be getting any slaves from me until you do some evil! * You want to hire slaves from me? Bad joke, Man-scum! * Get back to work! Hostile * Die, Man-scum! * You're nice and fresh! * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * I will have your head, scum of Gondor! * I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! * Kill the scum! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * You'd better start running, maggot! * I'll make dinner out of you! * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! * You stink of fear! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! Category:Mordor Category:NPC Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Orcs Category:Nurn Category:Captains